Study Complications
by Risa-tan
Summary: Kagamine Lenka is a genius. Perfect scores in every subject, and able to get a scholarship into Yamaha Gakuen, an academy for only the rich, and privileged. She even has permission from the principal to stay in the library to study on her own. Kagene Rinto is a notorious player, who is borderline failing classes. No way was he losing his reputation, and Lenka was going to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-Hi! Risa here! This is my second story, and I want to make this pretty long. Hoooopefully I can. Kk without farther ado, let's start!**

* * *

"Ittekimasu, Okaa-san."

"Itterasshai, Lenka."

With her farewells said, Lenka started her walk to Yamaha Gakuen. The moment her foot stepped out of her beloved home, she started to do a rerun of her mental checklist for the day.

1. Bento box- check

2. Say farewells to Okaa-san- check

...

25. Comb unruly hair

Lenka's hand reached up to touch her bangs. Check.

Now all she had to do was arrive to class early to avoid any students, and turn in her assignments for the day. After that, she could head off to her sanctuary: the school library. She was grateful that Yamaha Gakuen and the students attending were so wealthy, and elite. The ocean's worth of books, and the lack of students was almost enough to make the introverted genius burst in tears of happiness.

The only thing that had stopped her was the fact that it was on the other side of the enormous academy. Lenka would have to go through a maze of students to get there. That was why when she started enrolling because of a scholarship, she came up with an almost fool proof plan. All she would have to do was get to the academy a couple of hours earlier than the rest of the students. Sure, it jumbled up her sleep schedule from her previous years of homeschooling, but it was worth it.

At first, there was her internal conflict of skipping class to stay in the library. The principal, Megurine Luka-sensei, had already given her permission to stay, and study on her own in the library because of her massive intellect. Her IQ was also the reason behind her getting into such an elite academy with ease. All of her teachers knew she was a genius. Even though she had only been attending Yamaha Gakuen for a year and a half, she kept the top score on all of the exams occupied with her name. Lenka loved to read and learn, and would've attended classes if it wasn't for one, little complication.

Lenka had massive fear of strangers.

So massive it could consume her entire being. So massive the world's oceans couldn't even be compared to it. So massive even _she_ had a difficult time finding the words to express her fear properly.

In the end, despite her inner morals telling her to be a good student and attend classes, she decided to accept her teacher's offer. Her social anxiety agreed with her.

Lenka almost fainted after recalling her first day of attending Yamaha Gakuen. She had known she would have to introduce herself to her new classmates, so she had prepared a speech for her week late arrival.

_"I'm Kagamine Lenka. I'm 15, and I love to read. I enjoy writing stories. I've been home-schooled ever since elementary school, so I don't know very much. I'll be in your care from this day forward."_

It was a speech that she was never able to deliver. The moment she saw the amount of students in the classroom, she had blacked out. After that, Megurine-sensei made the offer for Lenka to study on her own in the library, clearly understanding her predicament. For a year and a half, Lenka had been arriving to school early, following her mental schedule, and hiding in her haven of books. And she planned to keep it that way.

* * *

Lenka arrived at Yamaha Gakuen, and went to her shoe locker to switch to her indoor shoes. She then made her way up to Kiyoteru-sensei's classroom. She rechecked her bag to make sure she had all of her assignments for his class. Even if she wasn't attending classes, she could at least do the assignments. She continued to walk up to the classroom, replaying her mental checklist. She was halfway through the third rerun when she bumped her head into something.

"I-itai," she mumbled as she touched her forehead. She looked up, and saw that it wasn't something, but rather someone she ran into. A very _handsome _someone.

Lenka could practically hear her brain initiate her panic mode. "G-g-g-g-g-gomenasai!" she stuttered. She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate.

Before she could black out, the boy's large hand reached up and ruffled her golden bangs. He quickly smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. Watch where you're going next time, K?"

The mysterious boy was gone before she could respond. As if she could respond anyway. Her brain was far from panic mode, and was on the brink of shutdown just from that handsome boy's smile.

* * *

**Kyaa! Chapter one Done! I have an idea of where I want to go with this story, so I'll try to continue, and finish the story with as much detail as possible. Remember to Review!~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! It's Risa!**

**Rin & Len: Is it our turn to appear yet?**

**NOOOPE! Not yet! Anyway let's start!**

* * *

Lenka sat among her pile of chosen books, and did another rerun of her checklist.

1. Bento box- check

2. Say farewells to Okaa-san- check

...

25. Comb unruly hair- check

Just as she thought. 'Run into a mysterious boy' was not on her list. She subconsciously touched her bangs again, and recalled the boy's perfect smile from their encounter. Her cheeks flared brightly at the thought. One could wonder whether or not she would catch the library on fire just from the heat on her face.

Lenka could remember him perfectly even though they had met a few hours before. She could remember how tall he was. Her whole 5'2" form could only reach to his shoulders. His hair was a beautiful shade of blonde, as if snatched from the sun itself. His handsome face was free of his bangs that were kept aside by four, white bobby pins. She blushed again at the thought of his blue eyes. Lenka had learned from books that the eyes were the window to the soul, and the boy's eyes drew her into its depths. His deep marine eyes were like the depths of the ocean, and equally as mysterious. She could see how his deep marine eyes challenged her light forget-me-not blue eyes.

Lenka had to see him again.

As if on cue, politic worthy argument started in her mind. Lenka's multiple emotions were in such a heated argument that only Dr. Phil would be able to stop them now.

_We should go see him! This could be the chance of a lifetime!_

_So what!? Besides, that boy is in class right now._

_Then, how about we wait until lunch?_

_Why should we leave our beloved sanctuary for some boy? We don't even know his name!_

_All the more reason to go, and learn more about him!_

_Well, what about the other students? We're bound to run into them! It's not worth some random boy._

At the last comment, Lenka sighed. She was thinking about the mysterious boy so much that she forgot about the other students. Even if she found the boy, other students were bound to be around, and she couldn't stand the thought of fainting in front of him.

She let out another sigh, and grabbed her bento box. Lunchtime had always helped clear her thoughts.

* * *

Oblivious to the inner turmoil of a certain girl genius, Rinto sat in Sakine Meiko-sensei's Language class, bored out of his mind. Sakine-sensei had always been his favorite teacher. Only because of the fact that she would sometimes come to school drunk. On those days, he and his best friends, Gumiya and Mikuo, could just goof off. Sakine-sensei was terrifying when she was sober though. Luckily for him, there was another 10 minutes of class left, then he could go off to lunch with his friends.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when a piece of chalk collided with his forehead.

"Oi, Kagene! You better be paying attention! I'll be seeing you after class," Sakine-sensei hollered.

Rinto would've mumbled certain expletives under his breath if it weren't for the fact that the woman had sharp hearing. Sakine-sensei went back to writing a paragraph in English, and he once again zoned out at the sight of the foreign characters.

The final 10 minutes of class passed painfully slowly, but the bell finally went off. He trudged up to Sakine-sensei, and hoped that she would just give him a quick detention and be done.

"You wanted to see me," Rinto stated.

"Yeah," Sakine-sensei replied, "It has come to my attention that your grades are painfully low. You're borderline failing ya know! For pete's sake, you're only passing Phy. Ed!"

"Yeah, so your point is...?"

"My point is that if you don't get your grades up you'll be held back next year!"

"Tch. I'll manage. Besides, studying is too much work, Sensei,"

"What if I tell Reika-san that you might have to be held back just 'cuz you're too lazy to do the work?"

Rinto's face instantly paled at that thought. To him, Kagene Reika was better known as a demon in the form of a mother. His mom generally let him do whatever he wanted, but when it came to school, her inner demon was unleashed. If she found out about his grades, he wouldn't live to see daylight again.

He glared at her, "You wouldn't dare to tell Kaa-san,"

Meiko doubled the intensity of his glare, and shot it right back to Rinto's marine orbs. "Then, you better find a way to get your grades up if you don't want to start digging your grave."

With one final glare, Rinto turned and left her classroom. He turned the corner, and saw Mikuo and Gumiya waiting with all of their bento boxes in hand.

Boy, did he have news to share.

* * *

**All done!**

**Len: Ha. What a loser, failing classes like that.**

**Rin: You're one to talk Len. I'm more worried about Lenka! Poor girl, Rinto didn't give her a second thought!**

**Risa: Welllllll, just not yet. *hint hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hi!~ Risa here!~ Today Lenka-chan will be joining us!**

**Lenka: K-konichiwa**

**Rin: Uwaa! Lenka-chan is soo cute XD**

**Len: Whatever, just start!**

* * *

"Hahahaha!"

"Urusai. It's not funny,"

"Yeah, it's hilarious! Don't you think so Mikuo?" the blue-faced Gumiya asked.

Mikuo decided not to respond as an act of courtesy to the death glares being sent to him be a frustrated blonde.

Rinto shoved a piece of omelet-wrapped eel into his mouth, and angrily swallowed. "Does that bitch even know who I am?! I could get her fired, and onto the streets in a second!"

"That is, if Reika-baa-chan let you," Gumiya added.

"Reika-sama would put you on your death bed if she heard you call her that," Mikuo stated.

The three teenagers nodded their heads in unison, and shuddered at the thought of Rinto's notorious mother.

"So," Gumiya started,"how are you gonna get your grades up? You're not gonna actually _study _are you?"

"You could always ask Reika-sama to hire a tutor for you," Mikuo said, and started chewing on another leek.

Rinto stared at them in shock, appalled that they would even _think _of him studying. "I think I would rather face Kaa-san than actually study. Can't believe you guys would even think that,"

Gumiya sighed, and bit a piece off of his carrot. "How about you get one of your fangirls, or girlfriends to do your homework? Who is it this time anyway?"

"It would never work. Those girls have an IQ score equivalent to a tube of lipstick. That's why I date them. Anyway, this time it's..." Rinto paused, "Oh it's Akira Neru,"

"Tch. Rinto you're picking up chicks like pennies on the sidewalk, ya know that?!" Gumiya exclaimed.

Mikuo grabbed an onigiri, having finished his beloved negi. "It wouldn't work anyway. Rinto still has to do the tests,"

The blonde scoffed, "I can _easily _cheat my way through those. Those fangirls can come in handy when it comes to things like that,"

The three let out a sigh. A moment of silence engulfed them as they were lost in thought. Eons passed until Gumiya had an epiphany. You could almost see the light bulb above his carrot-stuffed face. "What about that one Kagamine chick from year one, Mikuo?"

Mikuo looked up at Gumiya's ridiculous face. "Her? Nah,"

A puzzled Rinto spoke up, "Kagamine?"

Gumiya, and all the the green mass on his head whipped around to look at Rinto, loving the moment of gossip. "Oh yeah! You were new this year. Kagamine's total genius! She's gotten the highest score on all of the exams so far! She was in Mikuo's class last year. Well, supposed to be,"

"She's not that amazing if you ask me. Her full name is Kagamine Lenka. Our class only got a glance at her before she passed out before her introduction," Mikuo stated, obviously not amused at Gumiya's excitement.

"I heard it was absolutely hilarious," Gumiya proclaimed, "She was a minor celebrity for like a week after that. Everyone seems to have forgotten about her now, though,"

Rinto stared at Gumiya's jade eyes. "Sooo, where is she now?"

The sparkling jade eyes started to irritate the marine eyes. Rinto could only stand his friend for so long when he was in this state. "From what I heard, Kagamine stays in the library 'til school is over. She should be there alone. Unless some poor soul's tutor forced them to study. Kagamine is such a slacker, skipping class like that,"

Mikuo scoffed at that statement. "That would've been said better if it wasn't coming from your mouth, Megpoid,"

There was no response from the blonde, as he sat in thought. _That just might work. _Rinto quickly started picking up his bento box._  
_

"Woah, woah! You're not actually going to _see _her, are you?!" a startled Gumiya exclaimed, "Don't you already have enough girls bowing at your feet?"

Rinto sent a glare towards the green head. "Urusai. I'm just going to check something,"

And with that he turned to make his way to the library, leaving behind surprised heads of blue, and green.

* * *

Lenka slowly chewed on her onigiri as she read. The current novel she was reading tickled her interest. It was a romance story between a prince, and a princess, and how they find true love. Lenka knew it was childish, but she wondered what it would feel like to be in love. Sure, she loved her mother, but that was obviously different.

_I wonder if I'll ever find true love._

Her separate emotions started to kick in.

_What about the boy? The boy?!_

_I thought we already discussed this. It was already decided by the higher up that he's not worth it._

_Ehhh? But, he's sooo handsome!_

_Yeah! Those eyes remember?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She froze. _What's going on?! No one ever comes in here!_

Lenka's breathing became erratic as she retreated into the corner. _The footsteps are getting closer!_ Red flags went off in her brain. Her emotional thoughts had already evacuated, but Fear had decided to stay behind with her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to meet the person that interrupted her. Never in her life would she expect the next thing to some.

"I finally found you!"

_That voice... It's him!_

At that thought, her inner emotions came back, and went into overdrive.

_What is he doing here!?_

_This can't be true! We're being conspired against by someone!_

_Someone ask the higher up what to do! Quick!_

Forget-me-not eyes once again met with marine blue ones, and all Lenka could do was keep their eyes locked.

He walked over, and sat down across from her. "You're Kagamine, right?"

"H-hai. K-K-Kagamine L-Lenka," she meekly replied.

He brought out that perfect smile again. "I'm Kagene Rinto,"

Lenka's face burst in red, and then she noticed how odd the situation was. There she was, crouched as far into the corner as she could, as if he was some sort of disease. And there he was, sitting among her piles upon piles of chosen books, and her unfinished bento. Before saying anything else to him, she quickly straightened herself up, and attempted to wipe the blush off her face.

"A-anou, Kagene-san..."

Rinto held up his hand, and that effectively stopped her. "Just call me Rinto,"

She blushed again. _We just met and we're already on a first-name basis! _"R-Rinto-san,"

"Drop the 'san',"

She could hear her separate emotions screaming in her mind, and she felt as if she would pass out. "R-R-Rinto-k-k-kun,"

"Yes?"

Lenka almost sighed in relief. She didn't know how much more she could take. "W-what are y-you doing here?"

Rinto inwardly smirked. _Oh, you'll find out._

"Well, Lenka," _Heh. She blushed again. _"I need your help with something,"

* * *

**All done with chapter three!~**

**Len: What the hell does Rinto plan on doing to Lenka!? He gonna rape her or somethin'?!**

**Rin: Where is Lenka-chan anyway? I thought she was gonna join us for the outro, too.**

**Risa: This chapter's interaction with Rinto was too overwhelming for her. She passed out. Although, Rinto said he would join us for next chapter~**

**Len: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Rin: URUSAI LEN! *roda rora time* Remember to review!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Risa's back~ Today we have Kagene Rinto-san joining us!**

**Rinto: Konichiwa. Can I go now?**

**Len: Tch. Typical.**

**Rin: Len! Be nice!**

**Rinto: You wanna fight, Shota?**

**Len: I'll kill this fucker!**

**Rin: Len! Don't! Let's just start, Ok?**

* * *

"I need your help with something,"

Lenka simply stared at him. What could Rinto possibly need her help with? She saw his hand slide into the pocket of his uniform, and pull out a piece of paper.

"I want you to answer these questions. The club that I'm in is recruiting new members, and they have to pass a series of "tests" so to speak. I've chosen you as a candidate," Rinto lied.

She simply looked back and forth between him, and the paper. The taller blonde was getting irritated. _What's taking her so long?!_

Much to his satisfaction, Lenka took the paper, and quickly jotted down the answers.

She looked over to him with her forget-me-not eyes. "I h-hope this is enough t-to suffice,"

"More than enough," he smoothly replied, "Just so you know, there's an enormous amount of tests that you have to pass. Too many to count,"

"H-hai. Wakarimashita,"

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled again, "Later,"

_That was too easy._

* * *

Lenka could only, once again, stare at Rinto's back as he left. Her brow started to wrinkle as she sat deep in thought, and confusion.

_Why did he do that?_

Lenka immediately saw through his lie as soon as she saw the paper. It was the exact same assignment that she had received from Sakine-sensei that morning. For an assignment as simple as that one, she didn't think that he would actually need her help on it. But then again, one shouldn't judge a book by the cover it bears. Perhaps he really did need her help. But even so, he just gave the paper to her for her to write the answers down. Considering the circumstances, the possibility that he was using her was much higher. In fact, according to her deductions, that was exactly the case.

Lenka would've flown into a rage herself, but her inner emotions had beaten her to it.

_That incompetent imbicile!_

_Yeah! He had the nerve to do such a thing!_

_I knew he wasn't worth it._

_But this doesn't change the fact that he's handsome. In fact, he seems to scare Fear-san off._

Lenka's eyes widened. It was true. They just met, but she was able to hold a half-decent conversation with him, and not pass out. _What if it's like the story? Rinto-kun's the prince, I'm the princess, and we're in love._

She blushed at the thought, and furiously shook her head. He was merely using her for his own selfish needs, and she was appalled at herself for even _imagining _him as a prince. _Rinto-kun isn't a prince! He's a sadistic tyrant in the body of one! _She paused. _I'm not even a princess. Just a short, plain, messy-haired peasant._

She let out a sigh of exasperation. She was never one to be easily irritated, and decided to seek comfort through her books and bento.

* * *

School ended, and Lenka was still in the library. She was cleaning it up. It only made sense that it was her responsibility, since she was the only one that ever went into the library. The last book was in her delicate hands as she dusted it, and carefully placed it in its correct place on the shelf. She let out a breath of satisfaction, and grabbed her school bag. She made the switch from her indoor, to her outdoor shoes, and made her way to her beloved home. She looked up at the sky, and saw that it was just starting to get dark.

A short ten minutes passed, and she walked up to her house. She was surprised to see her mother's car pulled up in the driveway. _That's odd. Why is Okaa-san home so early? _

"Tadaima, Okaa-san,"

Kagamine Yayoi turned to look at her daughter. "Okaerinasai, Lenka,"

"It's unusual for you to be home so early. Did something happen?"

"Let's talk about it over dinner. I made chicken curry today. I even made some banana muffins for you,"

Lenka instantly smiled at the thought of her mother's banana muffins. They were her favorite. "Yay~ I'll go wash up then,"

She hummed in happiness as she washed her hands. All of her worries from the school day were instantly forgotten. She got to eat delicious muffins, and spend time with her mother. What more could she ask for?

She dried her hands with a plush towel, and walked into the small dining area, only to see the table already set.

"Okaa-san, I was more than willing to set the table for you,"

"It's alright, really. Now, go ahead, and eat,"

Lenka reluctantly sat down. She said her thanks, and spooned a portion of curry and rice into her mouth. The curry was creamy, and full savory flavor. The carrots, potatoes, and chicken accented it beautifully. The rice was freshly steamed, and soft. She hummed as the flavor danced on her tongue. She swallowed, and could still taste the lovely memory lingering in her mouth. "Oishii~"

Yayoi laughed at her daughter's relaxed state. "I'm glad you like my cooking," she said as she took a bite of her own serving. The two sat in silence with only the sound of the light clicks of spoons, and plates to accompany them. Lenka finished her curry, and helped herself to a banana muffin. _It's so sweet, moist, and delicious~_

"Lenka, I'm afraid I have to tell you something,"

She looked up, worried at her mother's tone.

"I got fired from the Akira Company today,"

Lenka's eyes widened. _What are we going to do, now? _"I-it's alright, Okaa-san. Y-you can just find a new job,"

Yayoi subconsciously gave a smile full of melancholy. "It's not that simple, sweetie. I still don't know if I'll even be able to work,"

Lenka immediately knew what her mother was talking about. When she was going through the cupboards one time, she found various bottles of prescribed pain-killers for joint, back, neck pain. "T-then, I can work in your stead!" Lenka's eyes were full of tears that she refused to let fall.

"I'm sorry, Lenka, but you know exactly why you won't be able to do that. Why don't you go sleep on it. We'll talk about this a bit more tomorrow," Yayoi said as she got up to put the dishes away. Lenka simply retreated to her bedroom. She changed into her lavender nightgown, and threw herself onto her small bed, letting her pent-up tears fall freely.

_I despise this. I despise myself. Why can't I do anything for Okaa-san? _She tightly gripped her pillow. Now that her mother was unemployed, it would only be a matter of time before they would be forced to move out of their beloved home, for nothing in the town that they lived in was cheap. Her mother would just have to find a new job, and fast.

Lenka felt all of her frustrations leave through her tears as she continued to silently cry. She thought one final thing for the day before she was finally lulled into a deep slumber.

_I'm absolutely worthless._

* * *

**Wahh poor Lenka-chan! TT^TT**

**Rin: *sniff* *sniff* It'll be alright Lenka-chan! Don't you think it's sad, Len?**

**Len: Yeah... And Rinto was the cause for half of Lenka's pain.**

**Rinto: ...Urusai, Shota.**

**Len: Stop calling me that! I'm not a shota!**

**Rin: Then, until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi~ It's Risa! I'm bored, so I might as well write the next chapter right?**

**Len: Updating twice in one day. Isn't that a bit too much?**

**Rin: Shh! I wanna see what happens.**

* * *

Lenka woke up with a horrible headache to greet her. She regretted getting out of her soft bed so quickly when she felt her head pulse. One hand went up to her head, and the other grabbed her uniform, and trudged over to the bathroom. A glance was taken towards the mirror, and she almost didn't know who was looking back at her. Her golden hair was messier than usual, and was pointing in every other direction. Her face was slightly pale, and her red, puffy eyes only served to disrupt the poor harmony of her face even more.

Cold water was started for her shower. The cooler temperature softened the intensity of red around her eyes, but not by much. To add to her distress, her headache was upset with the cold water.

She turned off the water, and stepped of of the shower, having finished washing herself. She finished her morning routine, and walked into the kitchen, surprised to see a note in her mother's place.

_I left a little earlier today. Please help yourself to some breakfast, Lenka._

_ -Love, Okaa-san_

Lenka had already lost her appetite, so she decided just to head off for school. She tried to do a run of her mental checklist, but her headache didn't permit her to do so. She trudged towards the direction of Yamaha Gakuen, only looking forward to the company of her sanctuary, and its people.

* * *

Lenka had arrived at Yamaha Gakuen, and had been reading books nonstop. Her headache had toned down quite a bit, and was now tolerable. She was glad. Lenka didn't want to think about anything else except for her studies, and books.

By the time lunchtime had come along, Lenka realized that she didn't bring a bento box. The option to buy lunch in the cafeteria was quickly ruled out after seeing that she had no money. Her lack of breakfast didn't exactly help her either. She began to pout, and her hunger was starting to get her annoyed. Just to top it off with a ripe cherry, her headache was starting to worsen again. Then, she heard the library door open.

_Is it him again?_

"I'm back, Lenka,"

_It was._

"Y-you're back, R-Rinto-kun," she lightly blushed again.

Even after knowing that he was only using her, she couldn't help but get flustered after seeing him.

With his homework in hand, he sat across from her. "Just like I said I would be," he said,"I have a couple of more 'tests' for you,"

Lenka was so busy worrying about not thinking about her mother's situation that she forgot about Rinto, and his fabricated 'tests'. She felt her headache pulse, and looked over to him.

"R-Rinto-kun, you don't have to lie to me anymore. I know you're j-just having me do your assignments," she said sternly.

Rinto frowned. _Tch. Guess the genius title isn't for show. _"So, what are you going to do about it?"

She looked away from his face. Even a frown suited Rinto. "E-etou, I'm going to have to tell Megurine-sensei about this," She stood up, and made her way to the door. Partly to tell Luka, but mostly to get away from the handsome blonde. She took a mere two steps before Rinto grabbed her, and pinned her to the nearest wall. His hands were placed on either side of her head, and prevented her escape. She squeaked in surprise at their close proximity. Her headache seemed to notice how close he was too, for it had started to keep a steady pulse of pain.

Rinto bent over until his lips barely touched her ear. "If you tell _anyone,_ I'll make sure to make your life a living hell," he whispered.

Lenka's face switched between 7 different shades of red in an instant. She could feel his soft breathing on her right ear. His warmth was radiating to her slim figure. His soft hair tickled her cheeks. It was at times like this that she wished she wasn't so good at observing things. Rinto's head moved back to look at her face, but still kept the distance between them short. If he moved forward an inch or two, their noses would touch. Rinto looked at her flushed face. It was hard to see unless one were to look closely, but it was clear that there was a red tint around her forget-me-not eyes. _Has she been crying?_

Lenka found herself looking back at his deep marine eyes. Once again, they tried to draw her into its depths, but she forced her head to turn away. She held her arms close to her chest as a futile attempt of creating a barrier between the two. Her headache was now unbearable, and sent jolts of pain through her like a second heartbeat. She was lightheaded, and her vision started to blur. Lenka's body gave into the headache without her permission, and she felt her knees buckle beneath her. She felt herself being taken over by gravity, and blacked out. Before she lost her conscience state, she felt a pair of strong arms around her, and a distant voice yelling her given name.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Done!**

**Rin: Rinto got really bold this chapter, didn't he?**

**Len: You forgot the fact that he's a total player.**

**Rin: You should get some tips from Rinto sometime, Len. Maybe then you'll get a girlfriend.**

**Len: *blushies~* U-Urusai, Rin!**

**Risa: Pfft. Whatever you say, Len. Anyway, be sure to review! That way I'll know you guys like this crap. No point in continuing if no one will read it, right? Thank You!**

***P.S. I love shoujo mangas, sooo expect most of my stories to be like them.* **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

**Rin & Len: Now do we get to appear?**

**Risa: Yep!**

**Rin: Really!?**

* * *

Lenka slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I? _The room she was in was white, and there was a white curtain surrounding her on both sides. From the medicine bottles, and first aid kits, she assumed that she was in the school infirmary. She sat up in her bed, and slightly whimpered at the very faint soreness in her head. She looked down at her lap, and found a white towel that fell from her forehead to match the equally white bed sheets. _How did I get here?,_ she thought.

Lenka got out of the bed, and pulled back the curtain with the intention of walking home. Instead, she was greeted by two figures.

"Uwah! You're awake! Lookie , Len! She's awake!"

"Urusai, Rin! Holy crap, you're so loud!"

Lenka gave a squeak at the sight of the two blondes, and made a run for the door. She slid the door open, and quickly jumped out of the room, only to once again collide with something. The same something from the first time.

"I-itai..." she whimpered, and held her forehead.

"Baka! You're going to get another fever if you over exert yourself!" a familiar voice scolded.

"R-Rinto-kun...," Lenka almost met his eyes, but looked through the window behind him instead. The sky was streaked with orange, yellow, and pink, signalling the end of the day was near. "It's already this late! I have to get home!" she said, and tried to run down the hall.

Rinto grabbed her wrist, and kept her from going any farther. "Tch. Yeah right! After all the hell that you put me through, you're coming to my house for dinner,"

"B-but, Okaa-san will be worried about me,"

"Then, we'll just have her come with us. Wait here, and you better not move an inch," he threatened. Having heard the tone in his voice, she decided it was best to obey his orders for the moment. Rinto went back into the infirmary, and slid the door closed behind him.

Lenka stood, and waited. From the muffled voices, she could tell that there was an argument in progress. It sounded like it was between two males, and a female voice would pop up every few words. She could only make out a few words in their argument. _"You...where...bag...shota...she's...not...girlfriend..." _

Lenka jumped at the shouts of anger that came from the room. Two seconds later, Rinto slammed the door open, stepped out, and slammed the door shut, all while muttering expletives under his breath. He shoved her retrieved school bag into her arms, and roughly pulled her to the exit.

"I-itai... R-Rinto-kun, that hurts," she whimpered.

He growled in response, "Urusai," That shut her mouth, and she struggled to keep up with his long strides. A shiny, black car was parked at the entrance. The chauffeur politely bowed at the sight of them, and opened the door for the arriving young master. Lenka made a noise of surprise when Rinto roughly pushed her into the car. She heard him give the chauffeur her address before he stepped in, and sat next to the window.

Rinto's eyes avoided her's, and stayed glued to the window. Wanting to break the silence between them, Lenka asked him a question. "A-anou, Rinto-kun, how did you get my address?"

"The loli gave it to me,"

"L-loli?"

"That short, blonde girl in the infirmary,"

"O-oh, I see," Another moment of silence passed.

"R-Rinto-kun, were you the one to bring me to the school infirmary?"

"Ah," he replied, and looked over to her, "I had to carry you to that dump because you made the stupid mistake to come to school with a fever, and an empty stomach,"

Lenka's eyes widened at that comment. "H-how did you know?"

"The loli told me how your stomach was growling while you were out cold,"

She blushed, and looked down to her hands on her lap.

Rinto stared at her flushed face, and asked, "Why are you always in the library anyways? No one ever goes up there,"

Her eyes locked with his. "E-etou, you see, I have a large fear of strangers, hehe," she gave a small laugh as an attempt of lightening the mood.

She saw his gaze soften ever so slightly before he said, "Well then, it would probably be best if you don't come over for dinner, right?"

"Oh no! You don't have to do that on my account! Besides, I'm sure Okaa-san is going to wonder why I arrived home in such a luxurious car," she said as she motioned towards her gaping mother.

At the arrival of her home, Lenka stepped out of the vehicle to explain how her friend invited them for dinner to her wide-eyed mother. Yayoi's expression went from surprised to pure excitement when she saw the friend that her daughter was talking about was a young boy. A _handsome_ young boy. She immediately accepted the invitation at this once in a lifetime chance.

_My daughter's first friend is a boy! Oh, they grow up so quickly. _Yayoi had plans to meet up with the boy's mother, and have her assist the older Kagamine set the two up. Perhaps locking the two hormone machines in a room for a night would be enough. _She's sixteen. I'm sure she knows how to use protection._

Meanwhile, Rinto, and Lenka sat next to each other in silence, oblivious to the thoughts going through Yayoi's head. "We have arrived home, Rinto-sama," the chauffeur said.

They all stepped out of the midnight colored car, and Lenka's eyes were locked on the huge mansion. For Rinto it was second nature. All of his friends had mansions, just not as large as his. Yayoi could only think about what good taste in boys her daughter had. _Handsome, and wealthy. Only to be expected of Lenka~ She hasn't passed out yet either! Oh, I'm so proud._

As the neared the front door, Lenka could only think of one thing: _Ok, Lenka. Just don't faint._

* * *

**All done with Chapter 6!**

**Len: That was it?**

**Risa: What was it?**

**Len: You said Rin and I would be in this chapter!**

**Risa: And you were! The third and forth paragraph remember?**

**Rin: That was hardly anything! And Rinto called me a loli!**

**Len: Now you know how I feel.**

**Risa: Whatever. You guys will come up some more later! Please Review! Bye Bye~~**


End file.
